


Survive The Boom

by Junkermania



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Some roadrat and highboom because there's not enough highboom, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junkermania/pseuds/Junkermania
Summary: Junkrat is saved by Mcree after a rouge sniper gets in a lucky shot. Can his distaste of Overwatch be swayed by a gunslinger's charms or will Roadhog step in to remind him what's most important?
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Jesse McCree, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	1. Gunshot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in Overwatch and I literally haven't written anything in YEARS. So if it sucks or my grammar is off blame that. This might go a bit slow at first because I'm finishing an internship but I'll try to post often if people like it...also I like beating up Junkrat so....yeah expect the pain

Chapter 1-Gunshot

So this was how he died...

  
It wasn't new for him to be injured, as the lifestyle he led left much to be desired in the way of safety, but there it was; a ragged hole ripped right into his left side directly below his ribcage, that seeped thick rivulets of blood with every breath he took. He watched as the Talon sniper responsible raised her rifle and took aim again to finish the job, and he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for oblivion.  
He heard the gunshot and felt his heart leap in his chest, but instead of getting his head blown off a painful scream pierced the air, and when he opened his eyes again the purple skinned woman that was supposed to be his death clutched her arm in pain and quickly retreated from sight. Baffled he looked around him and spotted the source of the gunshot. A man dressed like a cowboy grinned and tipped his hat at his adversary's last location, smoke still billowing from his gun barrel.

  
"That'll learn ya. Now let's see what distracted you."

  
As the man turned around to face him he felt himself shrink a bit, not sure if he should trust him. But try as he might he couldn't seem to stop the pain from surging forth again and he bit back a strangled cry as the cowboy knelt before him looking concerned.

  
"Hey, partner you don't look so good. You're that Junkrat guy ain't ya?"

  
Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes never wanted more in his life to run away than he did right now. He and his bodyguard Roadhog didn't even belong in this fight, and he'd only accepted to help these clowns because it was join or rot in federal prison for the rest of their lives. As it was it looked like his own life was saved for the moment by the man known as Mcree, and he hated that he had to be helped by one of the very people he had resigned himself to avoid if he could help it. He wanted Roadhog, and if the big lug had been with him in the first place he wouldn't be laying here bleeding out with this stranger hovering over him. In all the chaos of battle, the last he'd seen of his mountain of a bodyguard was the man charging like a bull at a hoard of Talon agents.

  
"No shit mate....don't expect me ta thank you for savin me arse though...and if you haven't noticed I ain't out of the woods yet.."

  
He looked down at the wound and couldn't help the worried look that crossed his face as it hadn't stopped bleeding yet, and seemed to be getting worse. He tensed when Mcree got closer and pressed further back against the cracked wall he'd been leaning against. The cowboy raised his hands in a peaceful gesture, guessing that the younger man wasn't used to being so vulnerable in front of people he didn't know, and he tried to think of what he could do to get him to accept his help.

  
"Hey now I'm not gonna hurt ya, I just wanna help. If we don't stop the bleeding you ain't gonna last till we get back to the team. Where's your big guy ain't he supposed to be protectin ya?"

  
Junkrat scowled a bit, but relented and let the other man come closer. He hated that he'd gotten careless and wound up so badly wounded. Normally he'd have been on alert watching the buildings and cliff faces of the small rural town they'd wound up in, but losing Roadhog in a strange place had thrown him off and he hadn't noticed the Talon sniper until it was too late. He supposed he owed the cowboy for being there at the right time to save him, but he wasn't in the habit of outright thanking people, and the words just didn't sit right on his tongue.   
He tensed and let out a gasp as Mcree touched the area of the gunshot wound and pain lanced through it making him jerk. He was about to slug the bastard for the action until he realized that the man was feeling to see if the bullet was still lodged in him, and he tried his best to hold still. It wasn't the first time he'd been shot, but the other times it hadn't been in such a vital spot, and normally he could catch a hit off of Hog's gas canisters and he'd be right as rain. He looked down as he saw the cowboy's brows knit together as he found what he was looking for, meaning he was about to really hate the next few minutes of his life as the man uttered.

  
"Found it...brace yerself."

  
He cursed under his breath and steeled himself, but no amount of preparation could prepare him for the white hot pain that tore a scream from his lips as the gunslinger carefully inserted his fingers into the wound and fished out the slug that had lodged itself in his side. He saw stars and a fresh flow of blood started seeping out, but Mcree quickly pressed a hand to it to try and stop it as he dropped the bullet in the sand next to them. He was growing concerned at the lack of color on the blonde's skin and knew that they needed to get back to the team and hopefully a healer, but he didn't know if it was safe to move or how many Talon troops remained in their area. Junkrat gave a groan of pain and looked over at him.

  
"That hurt you drongo...Maybe you're not as bad as the rest of those Overwatch tossers."

  
Biting back the urge to defend his teammates, Mcree shrugged and gave a nod and his usual customary grin.

  
"Much obliged. You think you can walk at all, cause if we sit here much longer we're gonna have Talon up our asses, and a bullet wound won't be our only problem."

  
Junkrat weighed his options and decided that he didn't feel like dying today, and at least not without chewing out his bodyguard for leaving him behind. The big jerk was gonna get an earful when he found him. It was a struggle but he let Mcree help him to his foot and peg once they'd established that the bleeding had stopped for now, and slowly started making their way back towards the others.   
It didn't take long before they ran into more Talon soldiers, and Mcree had to let Junkrat go and dispatch them while the blonde ducked for cover. He had his launcher with him, but in his current condition just raising it to fire was too much effort if he didn't want to tear his wound open again, and he'd already used up his rip tire earlier in the battle. The explosion was glorious and he'd taken out half a squadron with it in one go; definitely one of his prouder moments. 

  
They kept moving along the outskirts of the battle when they heard it. The unmistakable sound of Roadhog's scrap gun on rapid-fire, and as they watched he came thundering into view laying waste to a large group of soldiers desperately trying to escape the shrapnel being fired upon them, but the truly terrifying sight was that the big man was in a murderous rage and not even caring who he mowed down in his path on his rampage. Junkrat stepped forward as the scrap ran out and the enemy lay in pieces around them, calling out.

  
"Roadie! There ya are you, big idiot! What's the big idea chargin' off on yer own and leavin' me ta get a hole blown in me side!? What do I pay ya for ya bloody great drongo!?"

  
Roadhog stopped and instantly whirled around upon hearing his boss's voice. He stomped over and looked about to sweep up the smaller man in his arms, but Junkrat held up a hand.

  
"Oh no, you don't! You don't get to hug this one out mate. I almost died back there if Mr high noon hadn't stepped up and done your job for you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

  
"...."

  
Junkrat crossed his arms in front of himself and gave a curt nod satisfied with the answer, then turned back to Mcree.

  
"He's sorry so all's well now. You should tag along with us till we find the others; Roadie says they ran from him when he went all batshit so they can't be far. I'll start lookin over-"

  
Before he could get the words free his eyes rolled up into his head and he plummeted. For his size Roadhog was fast and caught his charge before he could hit the ground, sweeping him into his arms for support. He looked at Mcree through the mask for an explanation and the man paled thinking he was accusing him of doing something to the blonde.

  
"Whoah big guy it wasn't me...he got hit by sniper fire and I tried to help him out...must have pushed himself too hard. We gotta find the team and get him to Angela...damn Talon found a way to jam our comms...I haven't been able to reach anyone this whole time. Come on we gotta keep moving if we don't want him to get worse....poor kid's most likely in shock from that wound."

  
Roadhog didn't speak, but nodded his head and gathered the unconscious Junkrat into a more secure position in his arms, following the gunslinger towards the sounds of battle in the distance. They charged their way through as carefully as they could, taking out scattered enemies when they encountered them until they began to hear familiar voices and came upon the rest of the team locked in a stalemate with the Talon forces. Mcree spotted Mercy towards the back of the group trying to heal her teammates and shoot at the same time and he ran over to her.

  
"Angela we got injured. Junkrat took sniper fire and is down. He needs medical attention."

  
Angela "Mercy" Zeigler looked up as Mcree came running over and stifled a tired sigh, having spent the better art of four hours fighting and keeping her team from significant damage. She quickly came over as Roadhog appeared behind Mcree with the unconscious Junkrat in his arms to assess the damage, frowning as she saw how pale the man was.

  
"This looks a bit concerning...I do not like his color and he seems to be suffering from shock...I'm afraid I can only bandage the wound for now and apply a salve, but he may need a transfusion..."

  
She looked back at the battle wearily and pushed a stray lock of golden hair from her face.

  
"We must dispatch the enemy quickly. Mr. Rutledge we need you on the front lines, please entrust Mr Fawkes to Mcree and once the fight is done we will be able to help him....please do it for him.."

  
Roadhog begrudgingly surrendered Junkrat to Mcree at Mercy's request and turned back to the battle, but before he left he looked back over his shoulder and spoke for the first time that day.

  
"If he dies...Nothing will save you from me."

  
Sufficiently terrified Mercy set to work doing as best she could to treat the gunshot wound in Junkrat's side, cleaning it and applying a salve to stave off infection, then bandaging the wound quickly as the battle raged around them. Mercy finished and looked to Mcree.

  
"You keep him safe....for all our sakes..."

  
She turned and ran back to the battle Leaving Mcree to watch over Junkrat hiding behind a fallen concrete wall as a makeshift shelter. The cowboy looked down at the sleeping man and let out a sigh.

  
"Kid you better make it through this...I'm too old for this shit."

  
With the addition of Roadhog, the battle turned in Overwatch's favor and the remaining Talon forces backed off and retreated leaving the area free of danger and claiming a significant win for the team. They had now taken back an important outpost and could reclaim the data and resources that Talon had been hoarding within their base. The other members returned to the dropship and Roadhog and Mercy came over to where Mcree still kept watch over Junkrat, giving them a thumbs-up as they arrived.

  
"Still alive but getting paler doc..."

  
Roadhog muttered a mostly smothered "Thanks", before picking Junkrat back up and heading back to the ship with them. Mcree paused outside the door and surveyed the last of the area and all the damage that was done, shaking his head and dusting off his hat before putting it back on his head.

  
"Yup....definitely too old for this shit."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Pointy Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're back on the dropship, but is the battle really over? Junkrat is a little shit and Mei is a bitch, but Mcree proves to be just what everyone needs.

Chapter 2: Pointy Things

The first thing Junkrat saw when he opened his eyes was a fuzzy brown smudge in his hazy vision. He cocked his head to the side quizzically and reached out his mechanical hand tentatively to poke at the strange brown dot in front of him. The dot made a grunt and knocked his hand away, but he persisted in poking it again and the dot sighed and relented in letting him inspect it. It wasn't till the haze cleared away and he'd been happily pinching at a smaller dot in the center did he realize it was a big brown nipple belonging to his bodyguard Roadhog, and it must have been cold wherever they were because the big man was at full attention and ready to cut glass with the appendage. He quickly yanked his hand back as he realized what he'd been doing literally in front of the rest of the Overwatch team.

"Gah Roadie! Put those things away before you poke an eye out!"

Roadhog sighed and rolled his eyes behind his mask, knowing that the blonde on more than one occasion had done more to them than just poking at them considering it could get quite lonely on desert nights in the outback, and they'd had their share of secret interactions that he was not about to let the rest of the team know about. More for Junkrat's sake for his own though, as he didn't need one of them setting off his charge and getting them kicked out and sent to prison. He looked down at the fiery blonde in his lap and grunted.

"Sit still you'll open your wound again."

Junkrat pouted up at him for a moment till he remembered that he was indeed injured and quite badly as well, the pain having faded to a deep ache in his side indicating he'd either gone numb to it or was still in a state of shock from the severity of it. Either way, the studied supervisional looks he was getting from the winged blonde woman sitting across from him and Roadhog on the ship was making him nervous. Just how bad was it really if she was keeping such a worried-looking close eye on him? Were his organs damaged too and she was waiting for him to keel over at any moment? He didn't like being scrutinized either way and decided to voice such to her.

"Oi Wings, don't you got nothin better to be lookin at? I'm not a piece a meat over here you know."

Mercy gave a little jerk as though she'd been slapped and looked taken aback by the rudeness of the man in front of her. She was simply studying him for signs of anemia or other trauma due to his condition, he didn't have to be so rude. She was about to inform him of such till the angry voice of the small spectacled woman named Mei who was seated next to her rang through the small dropship.

"You don't talk to Angela like that she saved your worthless life, you ungrateful bully! You're nothing but a thankless criminal, how do you even look at yourself in the mirror you're a disgrace! You don't even belong here you belong in prison to rot!"

Junkrat looked genuinely shocked that the smaller woman had stood up to him, but it was Roadhog who made the first move and set him down gently next to him, starting to get up ready to defend his boss's honor. 

"You wanna scrap with us come and get it I guarantee we'll win.."

Mei quickly went for her endothermic blaster, suddenly afraid that the big hulk of a man was serious, and was about to unleash a full fight on the tiny dropship. But before any kind of battle could ensue Mcree lept from his chair and got between the two of them, holding his hands out to each of them to diffuse the situation.

"Whoah whoah! That's quite enough of that nonsense! You two are NOT I repeat NOT starting a god damn battle on the dropship and gettin us all killed! What's gotten into you folks seriously."

He pointed at Junkrat first.

"Now I'll agree with Miss Mei that what you said to Angela wasn't very nice so you should apologize to her right now!"

His tone left no arguments and Junkrat, looking sheepish, muttered a muted "Sorry Sheila...." Feeling like a scolded child. Mcree turned to Roadhog and then Mei next and frowned.

"And you two will settle down right now cause I am not explaining to the old man why I was forced to flashbang two of our teammates, because so help me I will if you keep it up, now sit down, shut up, and don't sass me!"

Mei and Roadhog (metaphorically) glared daggers at each other, but both sat back down in their seats and didn't speak anymore. Mcree sighed and decided to take the empty seat next to Junkrat if only to keep the blonde's loud mouth and bad behavior in check. He looked over at him noticing that he seemed to be in pain again and was holding his side gingerly.

"How you holdin' up partner? You took a pretty bad hit, but we'll get ya fixed up when we land at the base. Angela's a whiz at fixin all kinds of injuries; hell she literally put one of our team back together from almost nothin. You'll meet him later on when he gets back from Japan. Name's Genji nice fellow likes green a lot."

"Orange...."

Mcree blinked and tilted his hat up, not sure he heard the word right.

"Pardon?"

"I...like orange....s' my favorite color..."

The cowboy grinned at having gotten a normal answer from him and noticed that the blonde looked a bit nervous and fidgeted with his hands as he spoke, and was that a bit of color back on his cheeks? He smiled warmly to him and kept the conversation going; intrigued by the response he'd gotten.

"That's a mighty fine color, I noticed you used it on your prosthetics, so I had an idea you liked it. Looks like they might need a touch up soon though startin to chip. Maybe I can talk to Torbjorn about gettin you some stronger stuff that will last longer. He helps me out with mine all the time I'm sure he'd be happy to have another project."

Junkrat bit his lip a bit at the thought of someone else touching his prosthetics. So far the only one besides himself who'd handled them had been when he'd let Roadhog help him remove them, or when he was captured and his captors would yank them off him to immobilize him while they interrogated him for his treasure. He never let it slip though. Junkrat: 4, Bounty hunters: 0. He shrugged a bit and looked up to the cowboy, only to see the genuine smile across his face, and the instant he saw it he had to look away again because something about it had just made his heart leap and color rush to his face. What was he doing getting all flustered like that over a simple look? Calm down Rat it's fine he just wants to help...He looked over again but this time didn't meet Mcree's gaze.

"Uh...m-maybe some time...Don't really like strangers touchin em or messin with em since I made em meself...but if he gives me the stuff I can do the painting..."

Satisfied with his answer he looked over again and noticed the other man had stopped looking at him to his relief but was inspecting his own prosthetic looking thoughtful, and he was suddenly curious to see it himself.

"Do you mind mate?"

Mcree blinked a bit at him but noticed he was also looking at the arm and nodded, reaching it over so the other could see it better.

"Oh sure go ahead."

Junkrat's fingers deftly flew over the red metal, examining the facets of it and getting a feel for how it was put together, marveling at the craftsmanship of it. His own arm was thrown together from junk and scrap he'd found in a pile of desiccated omnics, and as much as he hated admitting to using an omnic's arm to replace the one he'd lost, he had to admit, the thing worked like a charm and he was able to continue his bomb-making without much hassle. The only times he'd needed to really maintenance it was when too much sand got lodged in the joints, or after a particularly hard fall where he'd had to brace himself with the arm or shatter both his legs. His metal leg wasn't a leg so much as a peg with a hinge for a knee, and he was proud to admit that it was purely scrapped and no omnic parts involved. That one however required a bit more maintenance to it because he'd step in holes with it, or mess it up with mines that he'd put a bit too much oomph into and-oh shit that wasn't supposed to come off...He gave the cowboy a timid look and held up the metal index finger he'd accidentally detached from the hand as he'd retreated into his brain while fidgeting with the arm. Mcree's face deflated a bit at seeing his own finger being handed to him.

"Oops...sorry mate my bad..."

They both looked at the finger for a minute, Mcree focused on where it came off and Junkrat on Mcree, expecting to get scolded, but the cowboy burst into laughter at the hilarity of the situation, and Junkrat couldn't help but join in, the two of them making a lot of noise on their end of the ship, but the laughter seeming to have lessened the earlier tension, and the other team members began talking amongst themselves again. 

That is until Junrat gave a cry and clutched his side again, the laughing having aggravated his insides, and Mercy rushed over to see if he'd further hurt himself. The blonde was sweating and panting slightly looking about to blackout again, and she frowned and pulled out a small handheld scanner that she kept on the dropship, running it over his stomach and side and looking at a tablet that synced up to it wirelessly for the results. She made a quick once over on the scans and shook her head in disappointment. 

"This is not good in the slightest....you appear to have several ruptured organs, Mr Fawkes...I am amazed that you are still conscious right now...we must get you into surgery immediately after we land or your prognosis does not look promising...I am going to administer a sedative so that you do not further injure yourself..Mr. Rutledge if you would hold him still.."

Junkrat really did not like what he just heard, and he looked frantically between Roadhog who was advancing on him, and the winged woman pulling out what looked like a needle and filling it with fluid. He hated needles above all else and his brain told him to run, but where could he go? Roadhog would betray him and do what the doctor said for his own good but....what about the cowboy? He quickly made his decision and zipped behind Mcree, clinging to his back and shoulders.

"Keep that thing away from me you're not sticking me with that pointy thing! I'll die first ya she-devil! You'll never take me alive! I'm fine I tell ya! I don't need no shot!"

Mcree yelped as he was frantically clung to and nearly overbalanced as he realized just how much of a height difference he was to Junkrat. He looked at Mercy with a shrug clearly saying "This is not my fault" and attempted to calm the other man even as Junkrat tried painfully to scrunch himself down to properly shield himself behind the cowboy.

"Aww come on buddy it ain't gonna hurt it's just a little pinch and then ya can sleep away the rest of the trip. Hell, I'll even let ya use me as a pillow if you want."

Junkrat paused and stuck his head up, looking at the cowboy quizzically, not quite understanding why the man was being so helpful to him; Perhaps he had misunderstood just what kind of people these Overwatch jerks kept around. This one at least was a good listener and actually seemed to care about his well being and interests. Maybe he was putting too much thought into them being a horrible unhelpful bunch of liars and....why was he...getting so...sleepy...He looked down at his good arm as Mercy withdrew the needle and to Mcree who had just betrayed him as well while he was once again distracted inside his own head and he frowned at him.

"Oh, you son of a....."

He dropped into Roadhog's arms out like a light, and the big man gathered him up close protectively, and...had Mcreee seen that right? A little bit possessively. Mcree had suspected that they were close, but if that masked angry look and tightened stance was anything to go by, the man known as Roadhog had more invested in his partner than just plain business, and it was starting to look like if he wanted to get closer to Junkrat to befriend him he'd have to get through his bodyguard first. He smirked to himself and pulled his hat down over his brow, pocketing the detached finger of his prosthetic to take to Torbjorn later for repairs. Challenge accepted big guy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It didn't take long for the dropship to complete the journey back to the Gibraltar base, and as soon as they landed everyone disembarked and Mercy called in a gurney to take Junkrat to the medical bay. As he laid him on it and Junkrat was wheeled off for surgery, Roadhog turned to Mcree who was doing a last-minute check on the ship to make sure that everyone had gotten off safely and not left anything on board. He paused when the large shadow of the big man fell over him and turned around looking up at him with a lopsided and admittedly nervous grin.

"Uh...hey there big guy...um....didja need something?"

Roadhog straightened himself to his full height and loomed over the cowboy, knowing from past experience that he got his point across better when his targets were wetting themselves in fear of him. He let out a short grunt, not unlike an angry boar and spoke.

"You keep your distance from him if you know what's good for you....he's not like everyone else you've met; he can be hurt easily, and he wears his emotions in the open, so don't take advantage of him or I'll put you in the ground. I've killed men for crossing him so you'll just be another corpse if you hurt him. This is your first and last warning cowboy."

With that, he turned and lumbered back to the base leaving Mcree's head reeling at what had just happened. He wanted to fire back at him, but he'd seen the damage the man could do, and he'd rather not tempt fate. But he wasn't about to give up either. One way or another he'd show them both that they had nothing to fear from the people outside the outback, and the best way to do that was to first convince Junkrat. Now all he had to do was figure out how to get him alone and away from the hog. This was definitely going to be his biggest challenge, but Jesse Mcree was nothing if not a gambling man and he aimed to win.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. The Difficult Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy successfully saves Junkrat, but finds he's more or a handful than she thought he'd be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late. Been tired from working but my internship is almost over so I'll have more time to write so hopefully I update more often.

Chapter 3: The Difficult Patient

The surgery was a complete success, and Angela breathed a sigh of relief as she taped off the last of the bandages on Junkrat's torso and went to wash up from the procedure. It had taken her all of 4 hours to repair the damage to his organs done by the sniper's bullet and ensure that he wouldn't contract an infection, and after the hard-fought battle, she was more than a little wiped out. She finished her cleanup routine and swapped her scrubs for her lab coat, heading to her office to input the results of the surgery into her computer for her records. It wasn't too long before the door to the med bay opened and a furry head poked into her office. She looked up with a tired smile.

"Good afternoon Winston. What may I do for you?"

The gorilla gave her a toothy grin and loped into the office, glancing at her screen as he did.

"I just thought I would tell you that his partner has been asking about him. He's been sitting out in the hallway reading all your pamphlets for the past few hours. I told him I would ask you for an update...So how did everything go?"

Mercy pushed her glasses further up on her nose and looked at what she'd typed out so far.

"Well I would call it a success...though he will be bedridden for a few weeks while he heals, and I don't recommend any missions for him for a couple of months due to the internal sutures, and absolutely no exposure to those dangerous chemicals or fumes he makes those bombs out of. And once the outer wound heals I don't care if I have to force him, he will be taking a bath."

Winston stifled a laugh remembering how Mercy had reacted upon first seeing the two new recruits and the horribly filthy state they were in. He half expected her to start looking for clever ways to drench them, but she seemed to accept that at least the older of the pair Mako would regularly bathe when given access to proper facilities, and sometimes drag his boss kicking and screaming in with him. Though despite getting clean Junkrat would always be covered in dirt or soot by the end of the day and eventually the bodyguard gave up trying, much to the dismay of the rest of the team as he would leave smudges on literally everything he touched. At one point there was a petition going around to force Junkrat to stay in his workshop and room, but after D.va and Lucio spoke up about not restricting or discriminating other members' freedoms the idea was quickly dropped. Winston turned back to the door as he heard a noise and Roadhog walked into the medical area in a huff. Mercy quickly rose from her seat and approached him.

"Mr. Rutledge I'm afraid you are not allowed to be back here, I will call for you when he is ready for visitors."

The man grunted and shook his head, his hands fisted by his sides.

"Tired of waiting, where is he?"

Mercy sighed and tried to defuse the situation, growing quite tired of rude people today.

"He is resting now Mako, and he needs time to heal. Surely you can understand that. I know you are sworn to protect him, but I assure you he is in good hands."

Hearing his real name and her calm voice Mako relaxed his stance and unfisted his hands. He wasn't really mad at the woman, he was just worried about his boss, and wanted to know that he was ok. He didn't know anyone here, and if Junkrat weren't around he knew that he'd probably lose what part of his humanity he'd managed to regain and burn himself out throwing himself on mission after mission until he expired. He gave the woman a nod and a small grunt of understanding and turned around, heading back out the door. There would be plenty of time to sit by Rat and keep him safe once he was recovered enough.   
Mercy looked to Winston who had been ready to step in if he was needed and smiled.

"Sometimes a little kind word is all it takes to reassure someone. I believe in time that Jamison and Mako will find their proper place among us and be accepted by everyone. After all, it takes a kind heart to worry about a loved one."

Winston nodded and headed for the door to get back to his research, but he paused in the doorway.

"Oh, Angela by the way I heard from Genji. He'll be returning from Japan with Zenyatta tomorrow to help sort through the new data we collected. I know that you've been missing him so I thought I'd inform you."

Angela felt her face heat up a bit at his mention of her missing him and waved a hand nonchalantly.

"Oh r-really that's wonderful I look forward to it!"

She watched as Winston nodded and left and decided to go check on her patient. To her absolute shock, he was awake and tugging at the IV in his arm and she quickly rushed over.

"Jamison stop! What do you think you are doing!?"

Startled Junkrat looked up at her and blinked confused, but quickly stopped tugging at his IV when he felt the pain kick in and he yelped.

"Ow...fuck....that don't feel good...The bloody hell did ya do to me, Sheila?..."

Mercy looked at him angrily as she checked the line and considered whether it would be wise to strap him to the bed, but thought that it might frighten him and make him think he was being held captive and she sighed in exasperation.

"First of all it's Angela not Sheila....and you are NOT to remove this IV do you understand me? I don't know how you are awake so soon after surgery, but you are not to move around or try to sit up or you will undo everything I have done to save you..."

He looked up at her for about three seconds before yanking the heart monitor clip off of himself and she practically shrieked at him in response as he threw it across the room.

"Jamison!!"

She went to retrieve it and as she did he went for the IV again, and she doubled back and grabbed his wrist, pinning it to the bed with surprising strength. He growled at her and tugged, but she held him fast and decided enough was enough, taking ahold of the strap beside the bed and securing his wrist to the sidebar. He frowned up at her, but she only grinned in triumph and fixed her hair and glasses.

"I'm sorry Jamison, but you left me no choice. I will not have you further injuring yourself no matter how much you hate being here. I am the authority in this infirmary and you will follow my rules."

He grumbled at her but relented as he could no longer fight with his wrist tied. She snapped the monitor clip back onto him and he looked away in defeat. He definitely didn't like being restrained let alone being in the hospital, but he noticed that his fight had exhausted him, and as he watched her return to her office his eyelids grew heavy and he once again succumbed to sleep.

Back in her office Mercy flopped back into her chair and put her face in her hands. She knew Junkrat could be a handful under normal circumstances, but this was on a whole other level. She looked up as her computer blipped showing that her difficult patient had finally succumbed to sleep and let out a sigh.

"Finally....this is going to be harder than I thought."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Stuck Between a Hog and a Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mcree is sneaky and...yeah basically don't mess with large German men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I am SO SORRY to my readers for not updating this sooner I got so behind and just couldn't find the right place to start, but I got some inspiration last night and sat down and forced myself to write and Voila! So hope you like this chapter and I'll see you next time inspiration strikes again!

Chapter 4: Stuck Between a Hog and a Hard Place

It didn't take Roadhog long before he watched Winston amble away down the hallway to realize that he was being taken with a grain of salt and that his behavior was being scrutinized by the other members of the team. He knew he was a violent man, but the fact his very nature and profession was to beat the shit out of any unfortunate soul to cross or harm his boss made him question why they didn't see this coming from a mile away when they had hired the pair.

He looked back to the closed door of the medical ward and was just about to head back to his room for a much-needed shower and change of clothes when he heard muffled voices and suddenly the much louder shriek of the blonde doctor on the other side. He rolled his eyes determining that his boss must have woken early and proved that he wasn't going to be detained without a fight, and he started to advance into the room to aid the woman in restraining him, but when he pushed the door open he was surprised to see that she already had his boss strapped to the bed and that he seemed to be asleep. He blinked a bit behind his mask and cocked his head to one side, shifting his stance and taking a quick look back at his sleeping boss before deciding that just maybe the woman actually had things under control for now. He turned and headed back out into the hallway, taking care not to announce to her that he'd actually entered the room at all, and softly clicking the door shut behind him. He'd definitely do his best to be there when Junkrat woke up again, but first a shower and some food. Dirt and Rubble only seemed to pass as a fashion accessory in the outback these days.  
~~~~~~~  
No sooner had the big guy left the hallway, Mcree poked his head around the corner of the doorframe carefully, making sure that the coast was clear. He'd taken the time to clean up and put on more comfortable clothes and grab some snacks, and when he'd been on his way to check up on Junkrat and ask Mercy how the surgery had gone he'd been halfway through the door to the hallway and seen Roadhog perched in one of the too-small waiting room chairs reading pamphlets, and he'd quickly backpedaled before he was seen and had to find something else to do while he waited for Junkrat's faithful bodyguard to vacate the hallway, remembering all too well the warning he was given to stay away from the blonde. 

This amounted to him eating half of his snacks and sitting on his phone just outside the doorway out of sight playing app games for nearly 4 hours. His ass was asleep, and he knew he was going to have an ache in his back tomorrow from leaning against the wall, but it was better than getting caught by the big guy and having to explain why he was coming to see his boss. He'd already gotten an earful from Torbjorn for Junkrat breaking the finger off his metal hand anyway, he didn't feel like being yelled at twice in one day.

As it was the hallway was now Hog free so he quickly made his way to the med room and nudged the door open, stepping inside. He glimpsed the edge of blonde singed tufts poking out from under a blanket through the window of the recovery room and sighed a bit realizing he was asleep, but then his eye caught sight of the wrist strapped to the bed and he raised an eyebrow.

"My now...that boy's a real handful on and off the battlefield...looks like I got my work cut out for me."

He walked over to the window and took a closer look, hand resting idly on the doorknob to the recovery room, not quite turning it but debating whether it would be safe to get closer. Something about the man lying in the bed just seemed to pique his interest. He reminded him of his younger self in a way; back when he ran with the Deadlock gang, and it was him and Ashe against the world. Taking what they wanted, sticking it to those who got in their way and relieving the pompous socialite politicians and corrupt businessmen of their ill-gotten wealth.  
Junkrat and Roadhog weren't too far off from what he used to be, and he could relate to them in a way that just made him want to help them, even more, to learn that they could trust him and the team to steer them on a better path and a better life. He could help them....he could help him...if only he'd let him in...

"Jesse, what are you doing here?"

He gasped and jumped, pulling his hand off the doorknob he'd been unconsciously turning in his grip as he heard Angela's voice, and he spun to face her, looking caught.

"Oh uh...I was just....seein' how he's doin' is all...Why's he strapped down did he give ya trouble?"

Angela sighed and put a hand to her head shaking it in memory.

"Ugh you don't know the half of it...the little shit tried to pull his line out, and when I attempted to stop him he threw the heart monitor across the room! I honestly don't know how I am going to get through the next week with him in here trying to escape all the time."

She looked back to the bed and the sleeping blonde who was currently drooling all over his pillow.

" I only hope that Mr. Rutledge can control his outbursts enough to keep him from undoing my work...He has no idea how close he came to death on that battlefield. If you hadn't come along when you did he would have been her latest victim. I only hope the injury you gave her keeps her from claiming another life for a while."

Jesse nodded and decided to try and lighten the mood. He'd seen the stress that the woman known as Widowmaker had put on the team before when Tracer had failed to save an Omnic diplomat from one of her bullets, but this time they'd gotten lucky. She was a total bitch, but damn the woman was a good shot.   
He smiled at Angela and held up one of the bags of Doritos he'd pilfered from the kitchen cabinets and an extra sandwich as he'd eaten the other while waiting.

"Here, it's not much but it should tide ya over. You look tired doc. Should get some sleep, you've had just as long a day as the rest of us. I don't mind keepin' an eye on him for ya for a few hours."

Angela cast a nervous glance at her patient as she gratefully took the offered food, and chewed her bottom lip a bit. It wasn't that she didn't trust Jesse, she just didn't trust Junkrat as far as she was concerned, and if he begged hard enough she even didn't trust that Mako wouldn't release him in the night and make off with him.

"Well...I suppose it would give me some time to rest, but he is quite a difficult case, so if you are going to watch him I suggest you ask Reinhardt to help you. He can be of the best help if Mako gets involved again. He's good at diffusing situations as well."

Jesse groaned and plopped into a chair by the office.

"Aww come on Angela does it have to be the old man? He's just gonna talk about beer and old war stories all night, and I've heard every one of em at least twenty times already!"

She looked at him sternly and shook her head.

"Yes it does, because Winston is busy with more important matters, Jack and Lena are doing recovery work at the Talon base with Hana, Lucio, and Zarya, Torbjorn, and Brigitte are asleep already, and our other members are Omnics which these two do not trust around them yet, so it falls to Reinhardt."

He sighed and waved a hand at her resigning to his long boring fate.

"Alright alright I'll call him....you drive a hard bargain missy.."

He called Athena; the automated system running through the base, as Angela left the medical area and made her way to her room. Within a few rings of the video call, a grizzled old face appeared on the screen and broke into a wide grin.

"Guten Abend Cowboy! And Vat can I do for you this evening?!"

It took everything Jesse had to keep himself from flinching at the loudness in the old German man's blasting voice, and for a moment he wondered why Mercy would ever want such a loud boisterous man around a live wire like Junkrat, but he assumed he was there more for damage control if Roadhog attempted to intervene in his boss's care, and he forced a grin.

"Hey there Rein. Doc needs a second pair o' hands to watch the kid while she takes a break and looks like you won the lot. When you can, head down to the med bay, I gotta grab a deck o' cards or somethin' to pass the time."

The large bearded man nodded and loudly confirmed he would be there shortly and the call ended. Mcree pushed his chair back and stood up walking to the door and heading back down the hallway. He'd just pulled open the door to the main area when he ran smack into the gut of Roadhog who grunted at the contact and then growled upon seeing who it was.   
Mcree looked up and knew at that moment that he fucked up. He backed up as Roadhog ducked through the doorway huffing angrily through his mask.

"Thought I told you to stay away from him!"

Mcree frowned and stood his ground, but that never really had much effect when his aggressor was four times his size and much stronger, and he was quickly pinned between a tattooed gut and the wall.

"Hey back off partner I didn't do shit to him, I'm just supposed to watch him! He ain't cooperatin' so Mercy said he's gotta be supervised!"

He pushed at the force pinning him, but Roadhog held him fast, keeping him from getting away and he glared down at the cowboy, knowing he couldn't kill him, but trying to make it obvious he wasn't going to get his way if he could help it. Mcree reached down, searching instinctively for his gunbelt and flashbangs, but regrettably realized he'd left them in his room, and his hands dropped to his sides.

"Alright big guy I'm unarmed, I ain't gonna hurt nobody so back off me already it's gettin' hard to breathe here!"

Roadhog lowered his head, getting the pig snout right in his face and breathed out a deep sinister-sounding laugh, the smell of recently cleaned wet leather permeating right into Jesse's sinuses and sending a chill through him, not believing that this was happening right now.

"That's the point...."

Jesse felt his chest compressing as the big man pressed him further into the wall when suddenly from the other end of the hallway came a muted "HAH!" and Jesse paled.

"Aw shit!"

Like a freight train all 7 feet, 350 pounds of pajama-clad reindeer slippered Reinhardt came barreling down the hallway and slammed into Roadhog, managing what very few men in the world could probably do and sent them both crashing to the floor in a heap, allowing Jesse to duck and roll out of the way as the two massive men became embroiled in a wrestling match for control of the situation. Due in part to his breathing issues and underestimation of just how determined the German man could be, Roadhog was first to tap out, and he collapsed to one knee, gasping for breath and fumbling for the canisters attached to his hip, taking a very painful looking hit from it. Reinhardt climbed triumphantly to his feet and stood between the now coughing man and Mcree with his hands fisted on his hips and a bearded grin in place.

"The fight is over I have bested you, my friend!"

Roadhog let out what could only be construed as a growl and stood a bit unsteadily, facing them both.

"Not your friend.....not either of your friends, and he was warned!"

Reinhardt looked puzzled and put a hand to his chin.

"Varned? Varned of what, I see nothing to be threatening about. We are all teammates we must get along and support each other! If you are to be a team you must act like one, otherwise, we all shall fall."

Both Roadhog and Jesse stood there, neither sure how to respond. Without the negative energy from before, the fight drained from Mako and he let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"None of you know what it was like for us...for him. He doesn't know this world, you people scare him, and I won't let you turn him into something he's not. I won't let you put out that light in him...I'll die first!"

Reinhardt blinked and let out a blasting laugh that filled the hallway, but it was well-intended, and the emotion carried with his voice.

"Ahahah my friend you are taking zis too dramatically! We are a family here, and you and your young partner are a part of zat now! Do not despair you vill see in time!"

Roadhog huffed and looked at the both of them, going quiet. Taking that as a cue Mcree stepped forward boldly and stuck out his hand in a gesture of peace.

"Come on partner, what say we put this behind us and go relax and keep watch over him...together."

Mako looked at the hand but didn't take it. Instead, he grunted with a nod and headed past them into the med bay, leaving the other two men outside in the hallway. Reinhardt looked at Mcree with a satisfied smile and turned, holding out an arm to let him go first. Mcree raised an eyebrow and shrugged at the whole situation, still not sure things were quite fixed just yet, but hell this was a start.

"Works for me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Drinks With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog makes a couple of new friends, and Mercy knows how to keep her patients "compliant"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said I would update often and I am bad for that because I realized that I get terrible writer's block, and procrastinate so I'm sorry if I take too long but I'm gonna try not to make it too terribly long next time.

Chapter 5: Drinks with Friends

So there they sat; Mcree the cowboy, Reinhardt the knight, and Roadhog the bodyguard. There should have been a stupid joke about them all walking into a bar in there somewhere, but instead of a punchline, there was an intense silence which involved the three of them sitting around a table in the med bay and staring at each other. Or rather Reinhardt was watching as the other two glared at each other and trying rather unsuccessfully to make them be friends. He cleared his throat and looked at them both cheerfully.

"Ahem...so vould anyone like to hear some Hasselhoff? I have a whole collection on my iPod if you would-"

"No!"

"No."

Both men cut him off and he wilted at their refusal, having hoped at least Roadhog would be interested, being an older gentleman like himself. At least he assumed he was older given his white hair. He'd have to remember to ask the man his age when the situation wasn't so tense and it was just the two of them. As it was he wasn't about to be a babysitter to a couple of hot-tempered men and he sat up straight again.

"Vell we aren't just going to be sitting here and glaring at each other all evening so you two vill be getting along. Jesse, you said something about a deck of cards? Perhaps we could play old maid!"

The cowboy gave him a look like he'd just suggested knitting and a nap, and shook his head.

"Rein that game's for kids and old ladies. Plus thanks to him I didn't get to go grab em."

He shot another glare at Roadhog who huffed in warning for him to start something and the tension rose again, but Reinhardt quickly put a stop to it.

"Alright alright no Hasselhoff and no cards...but no fighting either or so help me I vill go to Winston."

The two men seemed to settle somewhat and Roadhog pulled out a paperback book and opened it. Mcree followed his lead and took his phone out, flipping through a social media app, while Reinhardt plugged his headphones in and listened to music. The trio sat like that for a while before Reinhardt pulled his earbuds free and stood stretching. 

"Vell I think I'll get something to drink! Who would like a beer?"

Mcree looked up from his phone and shrugged a bit.

"I don't know about beer, but I'll definitely have some whiskey. Bring a glass and a bottle."

Reinhardt nodded and turned to Roadhog, who was still engrossed in his book, the cover of it too worn with age and constant travel to tell the title any longer.

"And vat vill you be having my friend?"

Mako looked up from his book and thought about it. He'd gotten lots of opportunities to try new things since he and Rat had been on their world heists, and he wasn't sure anything Overwatch stocked their cabinets with could compete to the wealth of booze he'd tried, so he cocked his head to the side and questioned.

"What kind?"

Reinhardt positively lit up and proudly puffed out his chest.

"Why only the purest and hard-bodied German malt beer known to man! I have it imported from my homeland you shall love it, my friend, I vill bring you some vith big tall stein mugs to drink it from!"

With that the boisterous man exited the room practically skipping at the chance to share something from his homeland with his new teammate and Roadhog and Mcree were once again left alone in the room together. Mcree looked up from his phone seeing that Roadhog had gone back to his book, but it started nagging at him the longer they sat there that they couldn't keep up this tension and animosity between them like this, and he set his phone down and sighed, getting the larger man's attention.

"Look uh...Roadhog...I know you and Junkrat got er...an arrangement or something but I just wanted you to know that I'm not tryin' to break that up at all I just wanna be friends. I understand perfectly that you're protective of him and that he's different than a lot of the people here, but that don't mean we gotta hate each other. Y'all are basically a part of our family now, and families gotta stick together no matter where we come from ya know."

He looked to Hog for a reaction but the masked face was as unreadable as ever so he continued.

"I want to be friends with the both of ya, and I think he could use more friends here anyway...ah know it's no secret that he rubs some of the older ones the wrong way, but I think he'd find great friends his own age here...so...whattaya say, big guy? Friends?"

He stuck his hand out to Roadhog who paused and looked down at a minute in consideration, then sighed heavily and begrudgingly took it and shook his hand, but pulled him forward to face him at the same time.

"Fine but first of all stop saying friends because you're driving me fucking nuts, second if I find out you did this just to start some kind of romantic relationship with him I will end you, and third if he gets hurt because of you I will end you. Satisfied?"

Mcree blinked a bit and then grinned and tipped his hat to the man.

"As a fox in a henhouse partner. Good to be friends. So...how long you think before he wakes up again?"

Roadhog sighed and looked over at the room containing his partner and best friend. He hoped that he was ok after needing to be strapped down. It took a lot of restraint for him to stop himself from freeing him, but he knew it was for Rat's own good to be tethered to ensure his safety. He looked back to Mcree and shrugged.

"Hopefully soon...he shouldn't fight this it's good for him to rest..."

Mcree nodded realizing that Roadhog was a lot more sensible than he first realized. He'd been sure the man was all violence and mayhem just like his partner, but the big guy genuinely cared about things, and judging by his stoic demeanor and now relaxed tone he could be peaceful when he wanted to be. He only hoped that he could become good friends with both of them.

They glanced up as Reinhardt came back in, his arms loaded with bottles and steins and a whiskey glass for Mcree; who got up to help him carry it all back to the table. They set up their little makeshift bar on the counter behind them and Reinhardt poured both Roadhog and himself heaping steins of the much-touted German beer as Mcree filled his whiskey glass and began nursing it. Both of them paused however as Roadhog reached up to his mask as no one at the base had yet to see his face including Mercy. They were disappointed however as he only lifted it as high as his mouth so he could drink, but even that was enough to reveal that he had a scar across his lip and that his lower canine teeth were a bit more pronounced than usual and looked like a couple of small tusks sticking out from a slight underbite. Mcree guessed he'd had them purposefully altered to look like boar tusks, which he actually found kinda cool. But he wasn't about to mention it lest it was a deformity of some sort. He was curious about one thing though.

"So....pigs. What's the story there?"

Mako paused and looked at him before setting the stein down on the table with a thunk. Mcree thought for a second he'd offended him before an actual ghost of a smile crossed the man's lips and he rested his elbows on the table, steepling his hands a bit and looking away as if in memory.

"Used to raise them in the outback...always liked them so seemed like the natural thing to do. Till the government came and gave our land to omnics. Had to sell all the pigs and things got bad. That's when we fought back and everything went to hell...but yeah I like pigs."

There was an awkward silence for a second till Reinhardt burst out a laugh and clapped him on the back, already three sheets to the wind and on his third beer.

"Hahah! A very good story indeed! I myself am quite fond of lions! It's the symbol on my armor and an emblem of power and courage!"

"And loudness..."

Mcree mumbled to himself as he sipped his whiskey, but the mood in the room had finally lightened and he had actually earned a small chuckle from Roadhog that he'd caught under Reinhardt's loud voice. This was working. He was finally gaining some ground with Hog. Hah he was even calling him Hog now. Things were looking up. Now he just had to see how the man was with him when around Junkrat...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he finally opened his eyes the first thing Junkrat felt was pain from a headache. No big surprise there as he'd given Mercy a fight earlier, and he now realized that was a mistake as he had the most horrible itch on his face and his only remaining hand was now firmly secured to the bed. He squirmed trying to turn his head and scratch it with the pillow, then nearly jumped out of his skin as a big hand reached over and took care of the itch on his nose.

"Jesus Hog you nearly scared the shit out of me! Warn a bloke before you just do that!...wait how'd you get in here anyway? I thought that Mercy woman had you locked out...Ohh did ya break-in are you here to rescue me?"

Roadhog withdrew his hand and shook his head, pointing to Mercy walking around in the next room tidying up the med bay. Junkrat frowned confused and looked at Roadhog.

"You're cooperating with her? Tell her I wanna go I'm fine."

Mako shook his head again and pointed to his bandaged torso.

"No, you're still hurt. Gotta stay here a week."

Hearing it Junkrat's face fell and he groaned in frustration tugging slightly at the cuff restraining his wrist.

"A whole bloody week?! No way mate I'll go mad!... Err madder than usual. Tell her it's too much time I heal fast enough I shouldn't have to stay here a whole week!"

Mercy came in right at that moment hearing him yelling and put her hands on her hips, giving him a look.

"Well I see restraining you hasn't stopped that attitude of yours...You are here for a week because that is how long it will take for everything inside you to properly mend and I will not allow you to get out of this bed until it has. I have allowed Mako to visit you but he is not to assist you in escaping so please do not pester him about it. Otherwise, how are you feeling?"

Junkrat couldn't help but scowl seeing her stern look shift effortlessly to a warm (obviously fake) smile and he felt his head pound even more.

"Head hurts....probably due to the rough treatment I received earlier though."

He feigned playing the victim, groaning and being a complete drama queen to the point Roadhog rolled his eyes and told him to knock it off, making him stop with a pout and a "you're no fun Roadie." Mercy shook her head and took his temperature and checked his vitals. 

"I will give you some pain medicine, but you are staying in that bed and until I can trust you with that IV you are staying restrained."

She handed the pills and a glass of water to Mako with a smile, knowing there was no way she was going to be the one to get him to take them, and headed back to the other room, leaving them alone again. 

Roadhog looked to Junkrat seeing how miserable he looked and he honestly felt bad for him. He knew the kid hated anything to do with doctors or hospitals, and he had good reason to. Back in the outback, you were lucky if you could find a doctor, and the ones that did still practice were questionable at best in both the methods and equipment they used. It was a miracle if you didn't catch sepsis, and if you didn't you'd almost always have some minor form of infection before you recovered. Junkrat had seen his share of those places as a double amputee, and as such his phobia of anything medical was well placed.

Roadhog scooted closer to the bed and gave Junkrat the pills, holding the glass for him as he swallowed them down. He let him drink his fill then set the glass on the side table and looked back at him, reaching out to push some stray blonde hair from his partner's face. Junkrat relaxed at the contact and leaned into the touch, enjoying how Hog's hand could hold his whole head in it. He looked up at him with amber eyes, no longer filled with fire from his anger earlier, seeming almost sad as he looked at him.   
He ran his thick fingers through his hair and pushed it back into its wild spiked everywhere style that he knew Rat loved so much, smiling behind his mask. He couldn't help the blush that tinged his cheeks as Junkrat turned his head and kissed his palm. The soft gesture left a warm feeling within him and he relaxed visibly, knowing the blonde needed the comfort he could offer him, and he was glad he could give it to him. Junkrat yawned again as the meds dulled his headache and looked up at Roadhog.

"Gonna sleep again Roadie....that slick old bitch gave me the drowsy meds...don't go nowhere ok?"

Roadhog nodded and fluffed his pillow a bit as his charge shut his eyes and his breathing evened out in sleep. He pulled out his book and flipped it back open again, feeling like everything would be alright now that he could be here beside him. He sat reading and keeping watch over the blonde as he slept, a sense of calm the only thing on his mind as outside the window the first bits of sunrise began to peek over the horizon. It was a new day and he would greet it with a smile and a positive attitude. He had made a friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
